


Shaved

by Raelynn



Series: One Word Prompts [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and some johntent, with beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelynn/pseuds/Raelynn
Summary: A million years ago I asked for one word prompts.  I did most of them, but there were two that didn't get done.  This is one of them.  If you requested this prompt, I apologize for a million years for how long it took.  The prompt was "Shaved"





	Shaved

It had started with a case, as most things with Sherlock Holmes do. While away on a case, his beard had grown in - scruffy and uneven at first, but by the time he’d returned, two weeks later, he was sporting a neatly trimmed full beard.

He'd been home for two days before he heard John Watson's footsteps on the stairs, only moments before he heard the excited happy babbling of his Goddaughter. The loss of Mary was still weighing heavily on everyone, but Rosie had been the one bright spot that had gotten them through the roughest days.

He opened the door to let them in, and John set Rosie down on the floor. Rosie turned around to find her favorite Godfather, and took one look at Sherlock and immediately started sobbing. She turned and ran back to her father, burying her head in his legs, clutching him for dear life.

John looked down at her, then up at Sherlock. Who was standing, stock still, staring at Rosie. "What is she doing?" Sherlock said. "Why is she doing that?"

John took in Sherlock's appearance. "She doesn't recognize you." He bent down to Rosie's level. "Rosie, love, that's Uncle Sherlock. Don't you want to say hi to Uncle Sherlock?"

Rosie, whose tears had just started to slow down, turned to look at Sherlock, a questioning look on her face, but the moment she saw him she started screaming again and threw herself into her father's arms.

"What do you mean she doesn't recognize me?" said Sherlock, still frozen in space, unable to understand what was happening in his sitting room.

"She's not even two yet, Sherlock. And she's never seen you with a beard. To her, you're an entirely different person who is standing in Uncle Sherlock's flat."

Sherlock moved over to his chair and sat down. "Fascinating."

John continued to try to console his toddler. "I'm glad you find this fascinating," he said, picking up Rosie. "I'm finding it fairly stressful. I'm going to take her home, we were just dropping in to visit since you had returned from your trip. Maybe we'll come back tomorrow. If you shave."

With that, John scooped Rosie up and made his way back down the stairs. Sherlock continued to sit in his chair, thinking.

 **Can I ask you a question about children? SH  
** **Um, I suppose. You may notice I don't have any. Mx**  
**That is something I've noticed, yet. But it's about Rosie, more specifically. She didn't recognize me today. SH**  
**That's odd. I wonder why? Mx**  
**Sherlock sighed, and snapped a photo of himself and sent it to Molly.**  
**Did the great Sherlock Holmes just take a selfie? Mx**  
**I was showing you why Rosie didn't recognize me! SH**  
**I must say, this is a much better look on you than the last time I saw you with facial hair. Mx**  
**Yes, thank you. I look better than I looked high off my tits on a cocktail of drugs. Well spotted. SH**  
**Shush, you. You know you're the most attractive man I know. Mx**  
**You flatter me. But back to Rosie. Do children really have so little object permanence that a beard can confuse them? SH**  
**If she's never seen you that way before, very likely. Mx**  
**Hm. SH**  
**I'm about done here at Barts, are we still having dinner? Mx**  
**I hope so. I missed you while I was gone. SH**  
**Ooh, now I have that in writing! Mx**

 

Molly arrived at Baker Street about an hour later to find Sherlock in the bathroom, looking at his reflection in the mirror. "I'd considered keeping it," he said when he saw her come up behind him.

Molly scrunched her nose. "Really?"

"What? You don't like it?" Sherlock made a face, pretending to be far more offended than he was.

"It looks...prickly! I don't want to snog a prickly face!"

Sherlock turned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him for a long snog. "Hm." he said. "After a brief experiment, I do believe that you are right. Facial hair gets in the way of snogging."

Molly grinned. "So are you shaving now or after dinner?"

"Now," said Sherlock, grinning at her. "I plan on snogging you after dinner. And then some."


End file.
